


A Party Date

by DiscoBallDancer



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscoBallDancer/pseuds/DiscoBallDancer
Summary: Scuba didn’t expect the end results of his date,but he’s happy about it.





	A Party Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HnngWorthy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HnngWorthy/gifts).



Scuba had been planning on asking out a certain girl which turned to be YG team’s Blazer,when he had asked the girl out he had thought the other would say no but he was pleasantly surprised when Blazer agreed to go out with him. He had taken the YG team member out to a party for their first date as Scuba thought that would be the more fun thing to do on a date,in his mind that is.  
How weird was that?

Weird enough for some of the party goers to stare at the two during the party while they got their drinks and talked for a little while before they did any real partying. Scuba seemed to talk 100 mph a second and Blazer seemed to talk much more calmly and mature,but still Scuba was a party animal and she was from Rider’s team so it made sense she was more serious and calmer. Still she was going to have a good time was she not? Even if people kept staring at her and Scuba like they were doing something shocking which they weren’t,it was just a date after all that’s what people do they go on dates.

Scuba seemed to notice Blazer zoning out and waved his hand in front of the YG team member’s face and spoke to her. “Yooo! Blazer? You good,you seemed to be zoning out there for a second or two.” The pink team member said sounding a bit concerned. “I’m just fine.” Blazer responded with a small smile on her face.

As the party continued Scuba and Blazer did their own thing talking about their teams and cracking a few jokes here and there. Blazer mentioned how Bamboo had somehow put on the wrong hat and they all called her by that hats name instead of well..Bamboo! Scuba then shared a story about Aloha falling off his surfboard because the pink team leader was trying to impress some girls. 

When the two kept talking they were interrupted by one of Scuba’s favorite songs coming on and he grabbed Blazer by one of her hands taking the yellow-green ream member onto the dance floor and grinned at her. “So you do dance,right? Because I want you to dance with me to this song.” Scuba said with a big grin.

Blazer couldn’t say no to that big dumb grin of his and sighed. “Alright Scuba just to this song,a lot of these songs seem...inappropriate? But who I am to judge other’s tastes in music.” She nearly yelped in surprise when Scuba grabbed her by the hips now and flashed yet another big dumb grin.

The two danced for a while and ended it up being more then to one song,at this point there was a rather loud rave song and Scuba was pretty much lost in Blazer’s movements. The yellow-green team member dancing her heart out and laughing made him blush a very deep shade of pink,wow she was really cute.

Once the next song came on he found himself not in the mood to dance but rather needing to say something to her. So he gently pulled her aside and took a deep breath,he could do this! He had gotten this far and if he didn’t do it know he’d regret it later and who knew if she would even agree to a second date!

Blazer had seemed confused when he had told her he had something serious to say,Scuba being serious? That was rather interesting. “Blazer,listen I know you probably think I’m some sort of party animal and I’m the kind of guy who isn’t into all that kinda sappy stuff. But like,Yo! I think you’re the cutest girl ever and I was wondering if you’d wanna be my girlfriend. It’s fine if you don’t because I understand if a guy like me isn’t what you are lookin’ for and—“ He was cut off by Blazer giggling and kissing him on the cheek.

He blinked a couple times and looked at her with wide eyes. “C-Come again?” He blurted out in confusion. “I’d be glad to be your girlfriend Scuba.” Once he heard that he laughed in relief and happiness picking Blazer up and giving her a big kiss on the lips.

She liked him back! She was his girlfriend now! Man,even if he was a party animal he could be serious about his feelings.


End file.
